


Bargaining part 2(Non-canon)

by Kalta79



Series: Bargaining [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Consequences, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Internal Conflict, Love/Lust Triangle, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Soap Opera Cliches, Tags May Change, Weird Plot Shit, When You're The Only One Who Doesn't Know You're In A Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Zack's return isn't the happy occasion it should be, as Aerith struggles with the events of part 1. Since the next installment of the remake hasn't been released yet, I'm just making this up as I go along, not trying to keep to the canon anymore. When it is released, I might rewrite this. And as before, the rape/non-con and dubious consent warnings are just to err on the side of caution.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Bargaining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Aerith gasped as she saw Tseng step out from the shadows. She backed quickly away from him, until her back hit the wall of the garden shed. He slowly stalked towards her, and Aerith couldn’t take her eyes off his face. The smile on his face mesmerized her, and she felt her pulse start to quicken with an unusual mix of fear and anticipation.

“I went to easy on you last time, didn’t I?” he asked when they were almost close enough to kiss. Aerith involuntarily nodded, and his smile deepened. “Well, I’m not going to make that mistake again.” He grabbed her and turned her around, pushing her against the garden shed wall so that she was facing away from him. She was too stunned to resist as he put cuff shackles on her wrists, but he didn’t stop there. He reached down and put some on her ankles too.

“Where are you taking me?” Aerith blurted out, as he pulled her towards a waiting limousine. This wasn’t what she had expected or wanted, and her disappointment prevented her from trying to get away.

“Drive.” Tseng commanded the driver, ignoring Aerith’s question as he shoved her into the back of the limousine, then got in next to her on the oversized back seat. The ensuing silence grew more and more frustrating for Aerith as the miles went by until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Say something!” she demanded. Tseng turned his head and just looked at her until she bowed her head to apologize for her outburst. “I’m sorry.” she told him meekly.

“Not yet.” Tseng replies as he reaches behind her and did something to her restraints, and she gasped again as they suddenly pulled her wrists down and it started to pull on her ankles too, and the change made her fall on the floor. She didn’t even know the shackles were connected, but she felt the chain between them as she tried to find a position that didn’t hurt, grateful the limo had a spacious floor. The only way she felt comfortable, or at least experiencing only mild discomfort was on her knees, her hands gripping her ankles and her legs spread apart. Once she stopped moving, he reached down and picked her up, putting her on top of him as he reclined further back to make room for her to mount him. Aerith realized she shouldn‘t be surprised to find out that her forced position made her fit him perfectly, but she was. “But you will be very sorry, won’t you?”

Aerith nodded obediently this time as he started forcing her to ride him. He didn’t even have to be rougher than he had been their first time, her restraints did that for him.

***

“Aerith, wake up…wake up, Aerith!” Zack gently shook her.

“Where…where am I?” she asked groggily.

“We’re in Kalm at the inn. Were you having a nightmare?” Zack asked concernedly. “You kept whimpering and smiling.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m fine now.” she lied and smiled at him. “Go back to sleep.” Aerith kissed him on the cheek. He easily drifted off to sleep again, but Aerith couldn’t. The arms of her first love wrapped protectively around her weren’t even as comforting as they should be. How would he react to finding out what she and Tseng had done? Or any of their friends? How could they ever understand it? Now that she was back with them, she wasn’t sure _she_ understood it. It was just the one time…well, multiple times, but just the one encounter. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t had sex before it happened, but their encounter went so far beyond anything she had known about sex, she felt like she had been a virgin. But Zack’s return changed everything, and what happened between her and Tseng must remain a secret even more now. Not only to protect him, but Zack as well. He was such a good man, it would kill him too, knowing how she and Tseng had betrayed him. Zack had told her that he had asked Tseng to keep her safe, because he was the only one he could trust. And how did things end up? She basically prostituted herself to the man who subjected her to such delicious abuse before turning her over to the lab, and she couldn‘t speak for Tseng, but Zack had been so far from her thoughts the past few days that he might as well have been on another planet. Thankfully, they had been all so exhausted after leaving Midgar that none of their friends told him anything, they just all headed to Kalm for the inn and a good night’s sleep. Aerith just hoped that she could sleep off her guilt and shame as well as whatever Tseng had awakened in her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's disappearance causes more problems for Aerith and Zack.

“The food looks great here!” Zack said happily the next morning, as he and Aerith entered the small dining room for the modest continental breakfast the inn provided for its guests. Aerith merely nodded, grateful that they were the first ones to arrive. She wanted to talk to Zack before the others told him anything, and this would be her last chance.

“I’m glad you asked Tseng to look after me.” she told him as they filled their plates. “He…he did an excellent job.” Aerith said carefully. She knew the others would paint a different story about Tseng, and she wanted him to hear it from her first. She wasn’t even lying, not that she couldn’t have, she sadly mused. After all, like it or not, she’d been lying about who she was for so long…

“Mmpf.” Zack replied, his mouth half-full of pastry. Aerith seemed different, but they hadn’t seen each other for…how long? She had grown up into a beautiful woman, and he was grateful for Tseng for making sure she was safe. But if Sephiroth wasn’t finished yet, Aerith would never be safe…

“Hey, have you guys seen Cloud?” Tifa asked them, entering the dining room just as they sat down.

“No, why?” Aerith took a sip of her krakenberry juice.

“He’s not in his room. And he was acting really funny last night.” Tifa explained.

“That boy was born funny-acting.” Barret couldn’t resist saying as he came in behind Tifa and went straight for the food.

“I don‘t think I‘m supposed to know you. Who are you?” Zack asked him once he finished his pastry.  
“Name’s Barret Wallace.” he replied.

“And he’s got the cutest little girl, Marlene.” Aerith told Zack, causing Barret to grunt in appreciative agreement. “And how was he acting funny? Is something wrong with him?” Aerith hadn’t noticed anything herself, but then she had been distracted by Zack’s return and the situation with Tseng.

“I’m…I’m not sure.” Tifa admitted. “He was muttering stuff that didn’t make much sense, when he would bother talking at all. Stuff about his mother and reunions and Sephiroth.”

“We took care of Sephiroth, didn’t we?” Barret asked. “Dead dude ain’t no problem.”

Zack became more alert at them mentioning aloud the name of his former ally. “Let’s eat and then go look for Cloud. If Sephiroth is involved, we’ll need our strength.” he told them forbiddingly.

***

“You’re so lucky.” Tifa told Aerith as they left the inn to go look for Cloud. Barret and Zack were looking together as well.

“I am? How?” Aerith’s response came out almost harsh, since the last thing she felt right now was lucky.

“Zack obviously adores you.” Tifa explained. “It must be wonderful having someone who makes you feel so special.”

Aerith stared at Tifa, surprised at the wistfulness in her companion’s voice. “Well, I’ve had people making me feel ‘special’ my whole life.” she countered, trying to downplay it for Tifa’s sake. “Sometimes you just want someone who makes you feel.” Her reply was colored with the same wistfulness Tifa’s had.

“Huh?” Tifa looked at Aerith questioningly.

“Oh, nothing. Now let’s find Cloud so you two can live happily ever after.” Aerith said to distract her.

“Oh, Cloud and I, we never…he doesn’t…I mean…” Tifa stammered, becoming just as flustered as Aerith had hoped.

“Well, give him time.” Aerith told her encouragingly. “And if it doesn’t work out with him, I’m sure you’ll find someone else.” Her offhand comment caused another idea to occur to her, but it made her feel even more guilty.

***

“How did you get involved in all this?” Zack asked Barret as they searched for any sign of Cloud.

“I’m one of the leaders of Avalanche. We’re stopping the Shinra scum from killing the planet.” Barret answered proudly.

“Scum?” Zack was troubled by his response. “Soldiers aren’t scum.”

“Shinra’s bad.” Barret said belligerently. “They need to be stopped. And that’s that.”

Zack couldn’t entirely disagree with that, but Barret seemed to be thinking anyone associated with Shinra was bad. “When did Aerith join you?”

“She didn’t. Cloud met her and then she got captured by the guy he called Tseng. All because she was protecting Marlene.” Barret told him.

“Tseng captured her? What do you mean?” Zack demanded to know. “Aerith said he took care of her.”

“Oh, he took care of her alright. Made her trade herself for Marlene’s safety. And he had the other Turks drop the plate, destroying Sector 7. All those lives, just to make us look bad!” Barret nearly yelled, unable to stop himself from shooting up in the air in frustration. “Hey, where’d he go?” he asked when he noticed Zack was gone.

***

“Cloud!” Tifa exclaimed when she saw him huddled behind the dumpster in an alleyway two blocks from the inn, still muttering things that made no sense to her.

“Who are you?” he whispered when she approached him, Aerith right behind her. “Who are you!”

“Cloud, it’s me, Tifa. What’s wrong?” she gently asked him.

“Tifa? Tifa…I’ll prove myself to her. You’ll let me if I do it, right?” Cloud rambled on.

“Cloud, do you remember me? I’m Aerith.” She stepped out from behind Tifa, wanting to help him too.

“Aerith!” Cloud suddenly yelled, lunging for her. He knocked Tifa out of the way and tackled Aerith, grabbing her throat and starting to choke her. “You’ll pay for what you did to Sephiroth!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack takes Aerith to the hospital.

“Cloud, let her go!” Tifa cried out, trying to pull him off Aerith, but he was too strong. So she clenched her fists and started punching him in the head. It only diverted his rage towards her, but when he came at her, she tossed him into the brick wall just as Zack arrived in time to see Cloud slump to the ground.

“Aerith!” he yelled, running to her prone body. “Aerith? Are you alright?” He gently placed his fingers on a neck already marred by ugly purple and red splotches, relieved to feel her pulse. “What happened?” he demanded of Tifa.

“We found him and he was still rambling on about stuff, then he just attacked Aerith, and me when I tried to stop him.” Tifa said, catching her breath.

“What was he rambling about? Why‘d he attack Aerith?” Zack kept demanding answers from her as he continued to examine Aerith, swearing under his breath as he felt blood on her scalp where her head had hit the ground.

“I don’t know!” Tifa exclaimed, trying to calm herself down. She hadn’t been as scared of anything as she had by seeing Cloud in such a murderous rage, not even Sephiroth scared her that much… “Sephiroth! Cloud was saying he was going to avenge Sephiroth for what Aerith did to him.”

“What in the hell’s going on?” Barret huffed out, also having to catch his breath from running all over trying to find them.

“That’s a very good question.” Tseng’s voice startled them all, and they all turned to see him standing at the entrance to the alleyway with Reno and Rude and an unfamiliar pretty blonde standing behind him. Tseng’s eyes widened slightly as he saw Zack. “Mr. Wallace is not very inconspicuous.”

“Save it, Tseng. I don’t know what’s been going on here either, but I’m taking Aerith to the hospital. Meet me there in an hour, we have to talk.” Zack stated determinedly, carefully picking her unconscious body up and carrying her out of the alleyway, pushing his way past them all.

***

“She has a mild concussion, it’s the damage to her throat I’m more concerned about.” the doctor told Zack after he had examined the still unconscious Aerith. “Thankfully her larynx wasn’t fractured, just significantly bruised. We won’t know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. She most likely will have some trouble talking, so I’d like her to avoid it unless absolutely necessary for a few days. If she has trouble swallowing, a liquid diet can help. Her throat should heal without complications if she’s careful. We’ll keep her overnight for observation.“

“When will she wake up?” Zack asked.

“Oh, anytime I’d wager.” the doctor replied. “And when she does, I’ll have to contact the police. They’ll want to talk to both of you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Tseng said as he entered the room. “They’re no longer your concern. And I’m sure you have other patients in more urgent need of your services, doctor.” Obviously offended by Tseng’s high-handed manner and dismissal, the doctor all but stormed out.

“Where is everyone?” Zack asked him as he sat down next to Aerith’s bed, taking her hand in his.

“Your friends are back at the inn, which _my_ friends have discreetly surrounded, awaiting further instructions.” Tseng replied.

“What does that mean? What’s been going on?” Zack felt extremely frustrated by the uncomfortable feeling that there was too much he didn’t know, because too much had happened in his absence, and he wasn’t quite sure who he could trust anymore.

“Your reappearance seems to be linked with Sephiroth’s resurgence. Aerith had agreed to return to the laboratory, later escaping with help. They fled Midgar after Sephiroth killed President Shinra.” Tseng informed him succinctly.

“Sephiroth!” Zack spit the name out, then his and Tseng’s attention was diverted by Aerith’s awakening.

Aerith’s eyes slowly opened, and she was stunned to see her first love and Tseng standing over her. “Zack!” she tried to exclaim, but her voice only came out in a whisper. And she had a horrible headache. “You’re alive!”

“Of course I am. And try not to talk.” Zack told her.

“What happened?” she asked quietly, looking back and forth between him and Tseng.

“Something made Cloud go crazy and attack you.” Zack reluctantly answered after a few moments.

“Cloud attacked me?” Aerith was puzzled. “Who is Cloud?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Tseng make a deal. And just for the record, the hospital Aerith's at doesn't have call buttons in the rooms.

“You…you don’t remember him?” Zack asked.

Aerith shook her head. “Who is he?”

“An old friend. I think.” Zack reluctantly clarified, wondering if they were still friends…after all, he had attacked Aerith. “What‘s the last thing you remember?”

“I was tending my flower garden.” she replied, wondering why he and Tseng exchanged concerned looks. “Why?”

“What was the date?” Tseng asked.

Aerith stared at him, wishing he wasn’t here, it made her uncomfortable. Zack had returned to her, but Tseng’s presence dulled her elation and filled her with a sense of foreboding as much as inexplicably being in the hospital did. She paused before finally answering his question.

“That was three days ago.” Tseng told her, and Aerith was surprised by his response. He talked the way he always did, but something told her that he was bothered by her memory lapse. Of course, it was probably because her being attacked was a slight on his record of successful missions, Aerith decided. And she could care less…what she did care about was Zack returning to her. She wanted time alone with him, to catch up. Not being put to the third degree when she could barely talk.

“I’m going to go talk to Tseng, alright?” Zack told her suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had developed..

“Don’t leave me again!” Aerith weakly protested, holding onto his hand with all the strength she could muster.

”I’ll be right outside the door.” he promised her, kissing her on the cheek before freeing his hand and following Tseng out of her room, closing the door behind them.

***

“I’ve got a big favor to ask you.” Zack said when the corridor was empty.

“Oh?” Tseng was intrigued.

“Take Aerith someplace safe. She needs to be where Sephiroth can’t find her. I’m going after him, and being with me is the worst possible place for her.” Zack sadly explained. “Especially since it seems he’s got a grudge against her. I don’t have the resources to hide her, and you do.”

“I am under orders to find and return her to the laboratory.” Tseng pointed out. “However, if…”

“If what, Tseng?” Zack snapped as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I’m not in the mood for games!”

“No games.” Tseng assured him. “Merely a trade. It would look very bad if I returned without her. However, if I returned with you and Cloud, allowances could be made.”

“What?!” The single word burst out of Zack almost like an expletive. “You can’t be serious…what’s happened to you?”

“I’m deadly serious.” Tseng replied calmly. “But I only want to hand you over. If you escape after you leave my custody, perhaps with the help of your friends, I can’t be held responsible.”

Zack mulled that over. He wondered if Tseng was the same man he knew he could count on, he had no idea what had happened to everyone in the intervening years. But Tseng was offering to help Aerith, only asking for the pretense of capturing himself and Cloud, nothing more. He heard a thud coming from her room just then, and he hurried back in, Tseng right behind him. “Are you okay?” he asked Aerith as soon as he entered the room, nearly tripping over a book on the floor.

“I wanted to make sure you were still there.” she replied in a whisper. “So I threw the book. Could you call the nurse please? I don’t feel good.”

“Sure.” he promised her, noticing she did look paler. That settled it for him as he went outside and signaled the first nurse he saw. He had to protect Aerith no matter what, but he couldn’t do it by himself, he needed help. “Make the call, Tseng.” he agreed. “How long will it take?”

“Give me an hour. That should be enough time to for you to make your arrangements while I make mine. You’re lucky, there might be a white mage in the area we’ve worked with in the past. She can help Aerith.”

“Thanks, Tseng. I was hoping I could still count on you.” Zack told him, feeling very relieved. Tseng bowed his head slightly before leaving, while Zack went back to Aerith’s room, telling her he had an errand to run and she’d see him again soon.

***

“You’re just as crazy as Cloud is!” Barret exclaimed when Zack told him and Tifa what he had agreed to. Thankfully, Cloud was still unconscious.

“I’m not giving Cloud up!” Tifa added determinedly.

“You’re not giving him up, we’re not really captured, we’re just not supposed to try to escape until Tseng is gone.” Zack explained again. “All I need from you guys is help getting out of the building. They’ll probably transport us by helicopter, so we’ll need a way out from the rooftop.”

“We tried that. Damned if Shinra didn’t blow our chopper to bits!” Barret snapped. “I ain’t helping nobody who gives up!” With that, he stormed out of the room.

“Tifa, I’m doing this with or without your help.” Zack told her, trying to gain her support. “Sephiroth has to be stopped, you know that.”

“I know.” Tifa agreed bitterly. “And Aerith must always have her protectors…you, Cloud, now Tseng.”

Zack frowned. “Cloud isn’t her protector anymore.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I‘m the one that had to fight him to save her!” Tifa fired back, then sighed. “I guess that means I’m her protector now too. But Cloud comes first…and he’d never forgive himself for hurting her.” she reluctantly admitted. “It is best for everyone if they’re far away from each other until he‘s better.”

“Thank you, Tifa.” Zack smiled at her.

“Don’t thank me.” she countered. “I’m not doing this for you or Aerith, I’m doing it for Cloud. You said she doesn‘t remember him?”

“No, she doesn’t remember anything from the last few days apparently.” Zack said.

“Good.” Tifa finally smiled. “Now tell me exactly what kind of escape plan you have and how I‘m supposed to help.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith is confused by everything going on, and decides what to do about it. And my favorite OC makes her cameo.

Aerith stared in disbelief at the doorway to her room where Reno slouched against the doorframe. “What do you mean, ‘they’re gone‘?” she demanded to know.

“Just what I said, Airy. Tseng and Zack left to go do something.” he replied, hoping to calm her down by using his childhood nickname for her. He’d never seen that angry glint in her eyes before, but he still knew when a woman was pissed off. It wasn’t just anger though, the hurt was evident as well, he was used to that too. He just didn’t like seeing it from her.

Aerith’s lips thinned. She wanted more answers from him, but she knew Reno well enough that if he was going to tell her more, he would have already. Besides, it didn’t change anything, Zack had said he was running an errand, he said nothing about Tseng being involved. And he made it sound like he was just running to the grocery store or something. Her experiences with the Turks taught her how to look beyond what they were actually saying to know what they meant, she just never expected any kind of subterfuge from Zack, and the feeling of betrayal in her heart hurt worse than the pain in her body. She closed her eyes then to rest more, hoping when she opened them again, he’d be smiling at her, with some gift of apology in his hands.

***

“It’s time to go.” Tseng’s voice woke Aerith up, and she frowned to have him at her bedside.

“Where is Zack?” she snapped at him.

“Where he chose to be.” he replied. “Only to protect you of course.”

Aerith wanted to rage at Tseng, the way he said that so coldly. But how could she when he was acting the way he always had? Almost. She hated not being able to remember the last few days. Obviously they had been so momentous that everyone had changed, except her. Everything was over her head, and she couldn’t do anything about it. She got so lost in her thoughts that she was barely aware of Rude gently picking her up and putting her in a wheelchair. She didn’t become aware of her surroundings again until they were in the helicopter. “Who are you?” she asked the elderly woman sitting across from her. “Do I know you?”

“No, darling, any more than I know you.” the woman replied as they took off. “But I’m here to help you.”

“Help me how?” Aerith asked tiredly. The woman didn’t answer, instead she looked at Tseng, who nodded. She then unbuckled her harness and approached Aerith.

“Like this, sweetie.” The woman put her hands on Aerith’s head and started chanting. Aerith recognized the glow appearing in her peripheral vision as white magic, and she felt the fatigue and pain fade from her body. A few moments later the spell was done and the woman returned to her seat.

“Thank you.” Aerith told her, wishing it had been a more complete healing. She caught Tseng‘s questioning look, and she shook her head. Her memory was still a blank.

“Don’t mention it. Is this my stop?” the woman asked Tseng when they landed.

“Yes, and don’t forget this.” Tseng handed her an ornately carved wooden box.

“Like I would.” the woman retorted. “But don’t forget there are many ways to pay off Ellie Beasley.” she continued with an impudent smirk, taking the box with one hand and playfully swatting Tseng’s behind with her other hand. “Same goes for you younger beefcakes.” Ellie pointed the box at Reno and Rude.

Tseng made a sound like he was clearing his throat before opening the cargo door, as an echo of Ellie Beasley’s impudent smirk covered Reno’s face, while Rude looked everywhere but at his boss. Closing the door behind her, he caught Aerith’s astonished look at the scene she had just witnessed. “One meets odd people in our line of work.”

Aerith nodded involuntarily at his words, noticing he deliberately sat in the shadows this time. Was he hiding his face? She had never seen Tseng uncomfortable before, and having proof he wasn’t always in control made her feel uncomfortable. Her thoughts circled back to what he said at the hospital. Zack had left her to protect her…she sighed. Ellie Beasley had cured her body, for all the good it did. Aerith hated herself for admitting it, but she had been too sure of herself, having grown up knowing that she was surrounded by ‘invisible’ bodyguards because Shinra wanted her alive and healthy, but that didn’t protect her from whatever landed her in the hospital. Who would look after her if she was all alone?

“This is where you get out.” Tseng’s voice interrupted her troubled thoughts. Aerith stared at him in confusion for a moment before realizing the cargo door was open. She hesitantly walked towards it, becoming even more confused when she saw that it wasn’t Shinra HQ they had landed at, but it seemed to be a regular building.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Follow me.” he told her instead of answering, and her curiosity and something else she didn’t understand prompted her to obey him. As soon as they were standing on the roof, Rude closed the cargo door and Reno took off. Tseng unlocked the rooftop access door, slamming it shut behind her. He led her down a few flights of stairs before entering a posh hallway with four doors, not counting the one to the stairwell. He had just stopped in front of one when the door opposite him opened up, and a middle-aged woman holding a small dog stepped out.

“Oh, it’s just you, Mr. Smith, I guess you’re okay from all the dreadfulness going on in this city. I don’t know what the world is coming to, and it‘s made Mr. Snuggles positively terrified…can you believe…” the woman stopped when she saw Aerith. “Oh! You do exist after all, I was beginning to think you made up having a wife just to live here. My dear, I hope you have…”

“Good night, Mrs. Rogers.” Tseng said abruptly, unlocking his door and pulling Aerith inside in one smooth motion. He quickly closed the door on Mrs. Rogers’ outrage. “Karen Rogers.” he told Aerith. “Avoid her when possible.”

“This is where you live?” Aerith asked as the lights came on. Tseng merely nodded as he walked further in. It was as spartan as she expected, with virtually no decorations, but there was still a subtle grandeur in the dark red walls and sparse black furniture. The natural wood accents helped too, but she wondered why he chose a place this big. A single man, especially a man like Tseng, it was just so…so frivolous! “Wait, why did she think I was your wife?” she asked, remembering what Karen had said.

“That is not your concern.” he replied, and Aerith involuntarily shivered at the unmistakable warning in his voice. “Getting yourself some sleep is.”

“Then why am I here?” she wanted to know. “I could have slept at the lab. Why didn’t you take me there?”

“You’re only here for the night until I figure out what to do with you.” he explained.

Aerith suddenly wanted to cry. She was a burden to everyone, all because she couldn’t take care of herself. Zack, Tseng, Reno, Rude, they were Shinra‘s elite, well Zack wasn‘t anymore, but there was only way to stop putting them at risk. ”Train me to be a Turk!” she blurted out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip ahead from the last chapter, since I'm adding a Christmasy angle to the story. The upcoming chapters might not be that long, because I've got about three to write/post to get there.

Aerith barely stopped herself from sighing in frustration as Tseng examined her form and stance when he stopped by her, or rather Cissnei's apartment, and found her practicing her hand to hand combat skills. He never touched her at all since taking custody of her for Zack three months ago, even during her evalutations. He just ran his gloved hands over her a flower petal's breadth from her skin, and it bothered her to no end, which unsettled her more. “Well?” she asked him exasperatedly when he stopped.

“You're putting too much weight on your left foot.” he replied.

“I can never please you, can I?” Aerith muttered, and was startled to see Tseng's mouth twitch almost imperceptibly. She longed to one up him, even though she knew that would probably never happen. He was just too...aware. That was the main reason she was glad she hadn't had to fight him as part of her training. Reno and Rude were fun to spar with, she knew she was still outmatched, but at least they assured her she was getting better. Tseng would give her nothing but humiliation if she tried his strength. “Why are you here?” Aerith asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

“A mission has come up that I thought you might be interested in. We've discovered how to enter the Temple of Ancients.” he informed her.

Aerith nearly choked on her water. “The Temple?” she breathed. “When do I leave?”

“ _You_ don't. We leave in twenty minutes. You'll accompany me as backup.”

Aerith looked down at her glass as Tseng's cold voice dimmed her excitement, then looked up suddenly when she heard her front door close. “You...” she started to say before getting a hold of herself and grabbing her bag that she had learned was essential to keep stocked and ready at all times. Heading out the door and hurrying down three flights of stairs, she emerged out onto the street to find Tseng waiting for her in one of the company limousines. He didn't say anything, and she was content to ride to the company headquarters in silence. She didn't even remember her mother mentioning the Temple, but she knew vaguely about it. Its importance to her people was as legendary as the Temple itself. And this was her first real mission, if not her first solo mission. The last three months hadn't been easy, she had been stunned when Tseng eventually accepted her desire for training by having her trade places with Cissnei, who would stay close to Zack in her stead. It was hard for her to stomach that, but everything involved in learning how to be a Turk kept her so busy she didn't have much time to be concerned about it. Maybe now she would learn something about her heritage too...

***

“You nervous?” Cissnei asked as they ate dinner around the campfire.

“Why? It's just a temple.” Barret replied. “The materia is scary, not the building!”

“I wasn't talking to you!” she snapped. “So, are you, Zack?”

“I'm prepared, that's all. And that means being on my guard.” he answered reluctantly as he played with his food as a distraction. He wasn't happy with Cissnei first showed up, even though she was similar enough to Aerith to be a suitable decoy to someone who didn't know her that well. The idea of Aerith as a Turk seemed absurd to him, but after some thought he realized it was the best place for her to hide, no one would search their ranks for her. It was Cissnei's friendliness that bothered him. It was obvious that she would be fine with being more than friends, and that would help sell the idea that she was Aerith, but he couldn't do that. She wasn't Aerith, and he didn't want to hurt either of them when this was all over.

“Once a Soldier, always a Soldier.” Tifa said. She was glad of Cissnei's addition to their party, even with her Shinra affiliation. Cait Sith might have betrayed them, but Cissnei's loyalities were obvious. Tifa sympathized with her relationship issues...Cloud was interested in Aerith too, but violently so, and Zack had taken the Buster sword back. Cloud knew something was wrong with him, but he wouldn't talk much, becoming more and more sullen and withdrawn as they traveled.

“There's nothing wrong with being a warrior.” Red XIII chimed in. “The Black Materia will surely be guarded well.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions aren't always happy occasions.

Aerith felt distinctly uncomfortable as Reno landed the helicopter on a small island. Just mentioning the Black Materia triggered a sense of dread within her, and she knew she couldn't stop Tseng from acquiring it. They weren't anywhere near the Temple yet, but she was shaken by the power she sensed as soon as her feet touched the ground, power that Shinra was after, and she was helping them. “Why did you make me come here?” she asked him as they made their way through the jungle.

“I didn't make you do anything.” he pointed out. “I invited you and you accepted. You wanted to learn about your heritage, didn't you?”

“Instead I'll be betraying it.” she fired back.

“The choice to come was yours.” he repeated. “You always have a choice.”

Aerith fell silent at his words, unable to come up with a suitable retort. She reluctantly followed him, praying to the Planet to protect the Temple and its treasure. Just because Tseng was always right didn't mean he always _did_ right. She wanted to rant at him for expecting her to act like a Turk, but she knew that was pointless. He'd bring up that becoming a Turk was her idea in the first place, and she knew what that meant. She did, so she couldn't even accuse him of lying to her. He never had, so whatever happened on this mission, she would be the betrayer. Of him and the other Turks, or her people and the Planet. Too soon for her peace of mind, they reached a clearing and the Temple loomed before them. She felt sick to her stomach as Tseng started climbing the steps.

“Aerith!” Zack calling her name startled her, and she turned to see him emerge from the jungle, along with Tifa, Cloud, Red XIII, Barret, and Cissnei.

“Zack, what are you doing here?” Aerith asked, hoping they were here to protect the Materia.

“SEPHIROTH!” Tifa screamed and before Aerith could even turn her head to see him on the steps above Tseng, she heard the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart by an expert blade.

“TSENG!” Aerith and Cissnei cried out together, Aerith starting to run towards the Temple before she knew what she was doing, everyone else only a split second behind her.

“Aerith?” Zack was surprised, and not pleasantly, at the look on her face as she reached out to touch Tseng's body, not noticing the Keystone next to him.

Sephiroth laughed as he watched the scene before him. “Well, isn't this a touching reunion? Not the one I have planned, but it will do for now, won't it?” The smile on his face was chilling.

“Cloud, no!” Tifa cried out as he suddenly leapt on Zack's back, trying to regain control of the Buster sword.

“HELP!” Aerith called out instinctively with everything in her.

“I don't have time for you right now.” Sephiroth gestured and she found herself flying through the air towards the trees at the edge of the clearing, but just before she hit them, she suddenly dropped to the ground. “ **What**?!” He frowned.

Someone pulled her up, and now Aerith found herself surrounded by strange beings who seemed somehow familiar to her. “Who are you?” she asked.

“I don't recall inviting them.” Sephiroth gestured again and a ball of dark energy flew out from his hand and headed straight towards them.

Aerith's helpers raised their hands in unison and became beams of light surrounding her. When the energy ball hit them, a shockwave knocked everyone to the ground, including Reno and Rude, who had arrived in response to Cissnei's emergency alert. It took them all a few moments to be able to stand up again, and the first thing most everyone noticed was Sephiroth's disappearance. Except for Red XIII. “Where is she?” he asked, and everyone turned to see the smoking crater where she had been standing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith learns the truth she didn't want.

Aerith blinked furiously to try and clear her eyes. Everything was so blurry and she felt dizzy from the speed she seemed to be traveling at. “What happened? Where am I?” she wondered. When her vision didn't change, she realized she wasn't moving, everything else was. “Hello? Is anyone there?” she called out, wanting anyone to answer her. The last thing she remembered was Sephiroth's attack. Was...was she _dead_? Silence answered her cries the first few times, then she started hearing a slight hum. It grew louder and everything became brighter until she felt would grow blind and deaf, and she couldn't close her eyes or cover her ears to make it stop.

“Da...ter.” the words echoed in Aerith's head, and she didn't know who or what had spoken, but the speech came out broken and almost unintelligible.

“Dater?” she repeated. “What does that mean?”

“M... ch...” the voice said.

“Much?” Aerith asked as she felt something start to surround her that seemed even more familiar than those beings at the Temple.

“Sh... y...” it said, and Aerith felt an odd sensation in her head, almost like a tug. Suddenly they were at a train station.

Aerith shook her head. “This is where...where my mother died.” The scene played out again, with Elmyra taking her orphan self home to raise. “Why did you show me this?”

“Da...ter.” the voice repeated. “S...ry.”

This time Aerith heard the first vowel pronounced differently. “It's not day-ter, it's dah-ter?” Shock flowed through her. “You were trying to say Daughter? Mo...mommy?”

“Da...ter.” This time the voice was accompanied by a feeling of comforting warmth.

“Am...am I dead?” Aerith asked. “Is that why we're together again?”

“Li...ing.” Ifalna told her.

“But if I'm still living...” Aerith could understand her mother a little better if she stopped trying to hear and tried listening instead. Maybe the problem with communicating was her not being dead.

“Li...st...am.” Ifalna explained.

“This is the Lifestream? How did I get here?”

“I...s t...me.”

“It's time? For what?”

“Re...in w...t yo... l...t.”

“I haven't lost anything to regain.” Aerith protested as she felt the tug in her head again, only this time it was more like a sharp blow, knocking her to the ground. “Ow! Mommy, why did you...” she stopped speaking as she realized the scene had changed again, only this time it wasn't familiar at all. It looked like they were still in the slums, and she was an adult again, but she didn't recognize the little girl with her. Suddenly bright lights shone through the building and a figure appeared in the doorway. “Tseng!” she exclaimed along with her other self, but no one reacted to her.

“Before you say another word, know that your options are limited.” Tseng told her other self.

Aerith watched in shocked silence as the sequence continued, watching herself make a disgusting bargain with Tseng for the little girl's safety. And it only got worse as they ended up in her bedroom. “No, don't do this to yourself or Zack!” she pleaded in vain to herself. “How could you?” She fell to the floor, grateful she could cover her ears and close her eyes this time, to ignore what was happening on her bed. She wanted to believe it was a nightmare, but her memories wouldn't stop...she remembered being in the laboratory, the escape and Zack's return.

“F...nd.” Ifalna's voice penetrated through to Aerith and she was grateful to find herself back in the Lifestream when she cautiously opened her eyes.

“You're back...why did you leave me to see that alone?” Aerith demanded angrily.

“St...l y...r mo...er.” Ifalna's voice had a tinge of humour in it.

“You're still my mother?” The words pierced through her outrage and she realized she had actually just asked her mother to witness her having sex. Calming down, she focused on what her mother said originally. “Why did I need to find that? It should have stayed lost! How can Zack ever forgive me?”

“M... wa...rd da...ter. Y... de...ed f...e w...h h...m, b...t y... ch...e w...ll.” Ifalna's voice gently rebuked her.

“I'm your wayward daughter now? Defying fate was choosing Tseng? I didn't choose him, it was just a bargain to protect Marlene.” Aerith tried to explain.

“T...o l...ng hi...in..., e...en f...m yo...r...lf.” Ifalna replied, and the scene changed again.

“I'm not hiding from myself!” Aerith protested, then looked around. “The church!” She smiled when she saw her younger self tending the flowers. “Wait, this means...” Sure enough, Zack soon made his debut into her life, and she smiled even more at the memory. “He's the one I'm meant to be with!”

“Me...nt ...o d...e.” Ifalna told her.

“Meant to die? No! He's waiting for me!” Aerith exclaimed.

“Je...va. D...th.” Ifalna said.

“I know Jenova is death to our people, but what does that have to do with Zack?” Aerith demanded to know, then it hit her as she remembered how he was altered. “No!” she cried as she felt her heart break.

“Z...k w...l de...s...oy y..u.” Ifalna's voice was now tinged with sadness. 

“So instead, I have to destroy him and break his heart too?” Aerith snapped.

“Y...ur ch...ce c...n sa...e us a...l.” The sadness in Ifalna's voice was replaced by hope. “N...w is y...r t...e to ch...e.”

“Choose what to save us all?” Aerith found herself all alone again, back in her bedroom where she sold herself to Tseng. The scene was frozen this time, which wasn't much of a relief to her. Her mother acted like her being with Tseng was a good thing. Why? She wanted to bash his face just because he wasn't Zack. He was always in control, even when she had came up with such a stupid idea that he couldn't have expected. And he took full advantage of her, forcing her to do things his way. The man she respected more than anyone else on the planet did this to her! _You liked it_...the words came unbidden to her and she paused. She stared hard at her other self's face, wondering if she had spoken. But she was still frozen too, and yet the look of rapture of her face was undeniable proof that she enjoyed what Tseng did to her. Aerith couldn't stop herself from screaming over the pain of her mother's revelation coupled with the unmistakable truth of her memories. When she couldn't scream anymore, she fell to the floor sobbing in grief and frustration.

“It's time.” Tseng's voice loomed over her. “Take my hand.”

She looked up, surprised to see him in a white robe, not the Turk uniform. Glancing over to the bed, she saw the figures on her bed still there. “Who are you?” she asked.

Tseng didn't reply, he just extended his hand towards her. Aerith stared at it...he didn't ask her to take his hand, he ordered her to, but obviously the choice was supposed to be hers. It didn't feel like much of a choice to her though, when she didn't see any better options. Despairingly she reached out and put her hand in his, and they were enveloped in a flash of light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith makes a decision about Tseng, Hojo makes an unpleasant discovery about her.
> 
> I wanted to post this on Christmas Day, but was either too busy, too tired, or unable to have to story work for me the way I planned.

“It's time.” Tseng said once again.

Aerith found herself in some kind of a chamber with him, and she stared hard at him. Sephiroth had cut him down, hadn't he? Is that why he was here in the Lifestream? “You're dead, aren't you?” The thought of him being dead was another torment for her in this place.

“It's time.” he repeated.

“Time for what? Tell me!” she demanded, balling her hands into fists and striking him. She had had it with everyone talking in cryptic riddles to her. “Tell me! What's going on?” He grabbed her wrists and just held her. She recognized her mistake immediately as her wrists started feeling warm from his touch, and she couldn't free herself from his grasp. She remembered wishing at Cissnei's apartment that he would touch her, not knowing then that he already had. But he knew! And had never told her, or taken advantage of her being right under his nose. Is that why he kept his hands off her? Protecting himself or her? What did she mean to him as a person? She looked up from their hands and realized they were both naked. This was why he was here? “It's time, isn't it?” she asked, knowing she was giving him permission to do what he wanted.

Tseng didn't answer as he pulled her to him. She could tell this was going to be different from their first encounter...it had been intense, but cold too. They stayed clothed and as separate as possible, only the necessary parts of their bodies touching. Now there was no separation between them...even restraining her hands above her head, he did it by holding them in a lover's grasp, their fingers entertwined. His chest covered hers, and even their legs were wrapped around each other. And her body remembered him, eagerly anticipating their reunion. Aerith bit her lip to keep from crying out with unwanted pleasure as he forced himself into her willing body. By the Planet, she couldn't believe how much her body missed being violated by him, it was like being hit with one tidal wave after another, and there was no escape. Fighting what she felt for Tseng was a losing battle, she had to surrender or drown trying. Bowing her head in submission, she suddenly felt his lips on her own. He was actually kissing her! This wasn't just another sexual encounter, she realized, as the walls and floor of the chamber began to pulsate with light.

***

“Is he going to make it?” Reno asked Rude as they sat in Tseng's private hospital room.

Rude just looked at his partner. “He's Tseng.” was all he would say, refusing to answer one way or another.

“Yeah and Sephiroth is Sephiroth.” Reno retorted.

“We wait and see.” Rude stated.

“I hate waiting!” Reno pouted. “Hey what the...” he exclaimed as a flash of light in the room temporarily blinded them.

“Aerith!” Rude exclaimed, getting his vision back first, thanks to his sunglasses shielding him, and he saw her lying next to Tseng on his bed, asleep or unconscious.

“Naked Aerith!” Reno amended, trying to grab Rude's jacket for her, but he was already taking it off for her, and they briefly fought over it until Rude shoved him away.

“She needs a doctor.” Rude said as he covered her before gently picking her up while Reno opened the door.

“What the...” Reno exclaimed again as the door suddenly slammed shut and Aerith's body started glowing. “Well, look at that!” He pointed to Aerith's glowing hand clutching Tseng's, the luminescence spreading up Tseng's arm. “What do we do now?”

“We wait and see.” Rude repeated, carefully putting her back on the bed with Tseng. He was as surprised as Reno by whatever was going on, but he believed Aerith was trying to help Tseng, and she had more means than most to accomplish it.

***

“His vital signs have improved dramatically.” the doctor told them when he made his next round. “He won't be back to normal in no time, he'll need a long convalescence to recover from his injuries, but he will eventually make a full recovery.”

“Yeah, that's great Doc, we know that.” Reno sarcastically remarked. “But what about her?”

“Her?” The doctor was puzzled momentarily. “Oh, the young woman you wanted us to examine. She...”

“She's no longer your concern.” Rufus interrupted as he entered the room. “She's back where she belongs. Leave us, doctor.” he commanded him, and the man obediently scurried away.

“She belongs with us.” Reno impudently told Rufus.

“Oh please, don't make things worse for yourself by claiming she's Cissnei. Hojo was glad to get her back, so we can put this behind us, unless treason appeals to you?” Rufus coldly threatened him. His ringtone broke through the tension in the room and he frowned as he looked to see who was interrupting him. “Speak of the devil...how is your guest, Hojo?”

“You bastards always give me damaged goods to do my work...that damned Cetra got herself pregnant!” Hojo ranted.


End file.
